Malazan Wiki:Category index
The category tree for this wiki is primarily based upon that of Wookieepedia's, the most robust I could find. Root categories *'Category:Browse' (Main Page) **'Category:Browse' **'Category:Content' ***'Category:In-universe articles' ****'Category:Creatures' ****'Category:Culture' ****'Category:Flora' ****'Category:Glossary' ****'Category:Individuals' ****'Category:Items' ****'Category:Locations' ****'Category:Magic' ****'Category:Organisations' ****'Category:Races' ****'Category:Substances' ****'Category:Time' ***'Category:Real-world articles' ****'Category:People' ****'Category:Books (real-world)' ***'Category:Stubs' ****'Category:Character stubs' ****'Category:Location stubs' **'Category:Malazan Wiki' Content of root categories Category:In-universe articles 'Category:Creatures' 'Category:Culture' *'Category:Literature' **'Category:Poems' 'Category:Flora' 'Category:Glossary' 'Category:Individuals' *'Category:Animals' *'Category:Ascendants' *'Category:D'ivers' *'Category:Gods' **'Category:Elder Gods' *'Category:Individuals by faction' **'Category:Crimson Guard members ***'Category:Avowed' ***'Category:Disavowed' **'Category:Letherii' **'Category:Malazans' ***'Category:Bridgeburners' ***'Category:Claw members' ***'Category:Old Guard members' ***'Category:Talon members' *'Category:Individuals by gender' **'Category:Males' **'Category:Females' *'Category:Individuals by geography **'Category:Assail natives' **'Category:Bael natives' **'Category:Genabackans' ***'Category:Barghast' ***'Category:Capan' ***'Category:Daru' ***'Category:Gadrobi' ***'Category:Genabarii' ***'Category:Korhivi' ***'Category:Moranth' ***'Category:Nathii' ***'Category:Rhivi' **'Category:Jacuruku natives' **'Category:Kolansii' ***'Category:Watered' **'Category:Korel natives' ***'Category:Jheck' ***'Category:Theftians' **'Category:Lether natives' ***'Category:Akrynnai' ***'Category:Awl' ***'Category:Bluerose natives' ***'Category:Bolkando' ***'Category:Jheck' ***'Category:Letherii' ***'Category:Shake' ***'Category:Tarthenal' **'Category:Perish' **'Category:Quon Talians' ***'Category:Dal Honese' ***'Category:Fenn' ***'Category:Grisians' ***'Category:Kanese' ***'Category:Kartoolians' ***'Category:Napans' ***'Category:Seti' ***'Category:Wickans' **'Category:Seven Cities natives' ***'Category:Dosii' ***'Category:Pardu' ***'Category:Trell' *'Category:Individuals by occupation' **'Category:Assassins' ***'Category:Claw members **'Category:Healers' **'Category:Mages' ***'Category:Bonecasters' ***'Category:Denul mages' ***'Category:High Mages' ***'Category:Meanas mages' ***'Category:Mockra mages' ***'Category:Necromancers' ***'Category:Ruse mages' ***'Category:Thyr mages' **'Category:Military' ***'Category:Military ranks' ****'Category:Adjuncts' ****'Category:Admirals' ****'Category:Captains' ****'Category:Commanders' ****'Category:Corporals' ****'Category:Fists' ****'Category:High Fists' ****'Category:High Mages' ****'Category:Lieutenants' ****'Category:Master Sergeants' ****'Category:Sergeants' ****'Category:Soldiers' ***'Category:Military units' ****'Category:Crimson Guard' ****'Category:Grey Swords' ****'Category:Letherii military units' ****'Category:Malazan military units' *****'Category:Bonehunter' *****'Category:Bridgeburners' *****'Category:Sappers' ****'Category:Mott Irregulars' ****'Category:Pannion Domin military units' ****'Category:Red Blades' **'Category:Priests' **'Category:Rulers' **'Category:Sailors' **'Category:Sappers' **'Category:Thieves' *'Category:Individuals by race' **'Category:Demons' **'Category:Founding races' ***'Category:Eres' ***'Category:Forkrul Assail' ****'Category:Watered' ***'Category:Imass' ****'Category:Bentract' ****'Category:T'lan Imass' *****'Category:Bentract' ***'Category:Jaghut' ****'Category:Jhag' ***'Category:K'Chain Che'Malle' ****'Category:K'Chain Nah'ruk' ****'Category:Matrons' **'Category:Humans' ***'Category:Awl' ***'Category:Bolkando' ***'Category:Capan' ***'Category:Dal Honese' ***'Category:Daru' ***'Category:Falari' ***'Category:Gadrobi' ***'Category:Genabarii' ***'Category:Kanese' ***'Category:Korhivi' ***'Category:Letherii' ***'Category:Meckros' ***'Category:Napans' ***'Category:Nathii' ***'Category:Rhivi' ***'Category:Seguleh' ***'Category:Seti' ***'Category:Wickans' **'Category:Invading races' ***'Category:Eleint' ***'Category:Tiste Andii' ***'Category:Tiste Edur' ***'Category:Tiste Liosan' **'Category:Thel Akai' ***'Category:Fenn' ***'Category:Tarthenal' ***'Category:Teblor' ***'Category:Thelomen Toblakai' *'Category:Soletaken' **'Category:Jheck' 'Category:Items *Category:Thrones' *'Category:Vehicles' **'Category:Ships' (Ripath • Silanda) *'Category:Weapons' **'Category:Swords' (Dragnipur • Sarat Wept • Glory Goat) 'Category:Locations *Category:Geography' (Malazan world) **'Category:Bodies of water' ***'Category:Lakes' (Lake Azure) ***'Category:Oceans' (Seeker's Deep) ***'Category:Rivers' (Sekala) ***'Category:Seas' ***'Category:Straits' **'Category:Continents' (Quon Tali • Seven Cities • Assail • Genabackis • Lether • Korel • Kolanse) ***'Category:Assail' ***'Category:Genabackis' (Capustan) ***'Category:Jacuruku' ***'Category:Kolanse' ***'Category:Korel' (Stormwall) ***'Category:Lether' (Letheras) ***'Category:Quon Tali' (Unta) ***'Category:Seven Cities' (Ubaryd) **'Category:Deserts' **'Category:Forests' **'Category:Hills' (Gadrobi Hills) **'Category:Islands' (Napan Isles) ***'Category:Fist Islan' ***'Category:Korel Island' ***'Category:Remnant Isle' **'Category:Maps' **'Category:Mountains' (Fenn Mountains) **'Category:Plains' (Jhag Odhan) ***'Category:Steppes' ***'Category:Plateaux' ***'Category:Swamps' ***'Category:Tundra' *'Category:Settlements' **'Category:Cities' **'Category:Towns' **'Category:Villages' *'Category:Structures' (Moon's Spawn) **'Category:Buildings' ***'Category:Azath houses' (Azath House • Deadhouse • Tremorlor) ***'Category:Inns' (Hanged Man Inn • Phoenix Inn) 'Category:Magic *Category:Azath houses' (Deadhouse • Tremorlor) *'Category:Warrens' **'Category:Deck of Dragons' ***'Category:High House Dark' ***'Category:High House Death' ***'Category:High House Shadow' ***'Category:High House Light' ***'Category:High House Life' ***'Category:High House War' ***'Category:High House Chains' *'Category:Holds' 'Category:Organisations *Category:Guilds' *'Category:Military' **'Category:Military ranks' **'Category:Military units' ***'Category:Crimson Guard' ***'Category:Grey Swords' ***'Category:Letherii military units' ***'Category:Malazan military units' ***'Category:Mott Irregulars' ***'Category:Pannion Domin military units' ***'Category:Red Blades' *'Category:Nations' (Pannion Domin) *'Category:Religions' **'Category:Religious titles' *'Category:Titles' **'Category:Political titles' **'Category:Religious titles' *'Category:Tribes' *'Category:Gods' **'Category:Elder Gods' 'Category:Races *Category:Founding races' (Eres • Forkrul Assail • K'Chain Che'Malle • Jaghut • T'lan Imass) **'Category:Eres' (Eres • Eres'al) **'Category:Forkrul Assail' (Forkrul Assail • Calm • Serenity • Sechul Lath) **'Category:K'Chain Che'Malle' (K'Chain Che'Malle • Shi'gal Gu'Rull) ***'Category:K'Chain Nah'ruk' (K'Chain Nah'ruk) **'Category:Jaghut' (Jaghut • Raest • Gothos • Gethol) ***'Category:Jhag' (Icarium) **'Category:T'lan Imass' (T'lan Imass • Onos T'oolan • Onrack • Pran Chole • Olar Ethil) *'Category:Invading races' (Eleint • Tiste Andii • Tiste Edur • Tiste Liosan) **'Category:Eleint' (Eleint • Silanah • Tiam) **'Category:Tiste Andii' (Tiste Andii • Anomander Rake • Silchas Ruin • Orfantal • Korlat • Serrat • Endest Silann • Aranatha • Nenanda • Desra • Andarist • Sandalath Drukorlat • Nimander Golit • Clip • Skintick • Phaed • Spinnock Durav • Kedeviss) **'Category:Tiste Edur' (Tiste Edur • Scabandari Bloodeye • Sheltatha Lore • Trull Sengar • Rhulad Sengar • Fear Sengar • Binadas Sengar • Tomad Sengar • Uruth • Mayen • Hannan Mosag • Theradas Buhn • Midik Buhn • Ahlrada Ahn • Hanradi Khalag • K'risnan) **'Category:Tiste Liosan' (Tiste Liosan • Osserc • Jorrude • Malachar • Orenas • L'oric • Enias) *'Category:Thel Akai' (Thel Akai • Ereko • Thelomen Toblakai • Teblor • Fenn • Tarthenal) **'Category:Thelomen Toblakai' (Thelomen Toblakai • Bellurdan) **'Category:Teblor' (Teblor • Karsa Orlong • Bairoth Gild • Delum Thord • Synyg • Dayliss • Pahlk • Damisk) **'Category:Fenn' (Fenn) **'Category:Tarthenal' (Tarthenal • Ublala Pung • Seregahl) *'Category:Humans' (Humans) **'Category:Letherii' (Letherii • Awl (people)) **'Category:Genabackans' (Moranth • Barghast • Daru • Gadrobi • Genabarii • Rhivi) ***'Category:Moranth' (Moranth • Twist) ***'Category:Barghast' (Barghast • Hetan) ***'Category:Daru' (Daru • Kruppe) ***'Category:Gadrobi' (Gadrobi) ***'Category:Genabarii' (Genabaris) ***'Category:Rhivi' (Rhivi) **'Category:Seven Cities natives' ***'Category:Trell' (Trell • Mappo Runt) **'Category:Quon Talians' (Wickan • Kanese • Seti • Dal Honese • Napan) ***'Category:Wickans' (Wickan • Coltaine • Bult • Nil • Nether) ***'Category:Kanese' (Itko Kan) ***'Category:Seti' (Seti) ***'Category:Dal Honese' (Dal Hon Plains • Iskaral Pust) ***'Category:Napans' (Napan Isles • Napan • Laseen • Cartharon Crust • Urko Crust • Flashwit • Korbolo Dom • Detoran) **'Category:Meckros' (Meckros • Withal) **'Category:Korelri' (Faradan Sort) 'Category:Substances' (Otataral) *'Category:Poisons' (Tralb) 'Category:Time' (Timeline) *'Category:Years' *'Category:Seasons' *'Category:Events' (Path of Hands • Chain of Dogs) **'Category:Battles' (Siege of Capustan • Battle of Nathilog) **'Category:Festivals' (Gedderone Fete) Category:Real-world articles *'Category:People' (Steven Erikson • Ian C. Esslemont) *'Category:Books (real-world)' (Crack'd Pot Trail • The First Collected Tales of Bauchelain and Korbal Broach) **'Category:Books by Steven Erikson' ***'Category:Malazan Book of the Fallen' (Gardens of the Moon • Deadhouse Gates • Memories of Ice • House of Chains • Midnight Tides • The Bonehunters • Reaper's Gale • Toll the Hounds • Dust of Dreams • The Crippled God) ***'Category:Kharkanas Trilogy' (Forge of Darkness) ***'Category:Bauchelain & Korbal Broach novellas' (Blood Follows • The Lees of Laughter's End • The Healthy Dead) **'Category:Books by Ian C. Esslemont' (Night of Knives • Return of the Crimson Guard • Stonewielder) Category:Stubs *'Category:Character stubs' *'Category:Location stubs' Malazan Wiki *'Category:Community' *'Category:Copyright' *'Category:Forums' *'Category:Help' *'Category:Policy' *'Category:Site administration' *'Category:Site maintenance' *'Category:Templates' **'Category:Infobox templates' **'Category:Chapter templates' **'Category:Spoiler templates' **'Category:Maintenance templates' **'Category:Utility templates' **'Category:Navigation templates' **'Category:Reference templates' **'Category:Quotation templates' **'Category:Appearance templates' **'Category:General wiki templates' **'Category:Category templates' *'Category:Images' (file:Example.jpg) **'Category:Maps' **'Category:Book covers''' Category:Site maintenance